The present invention relates to a piece of equipment for superimposing two layers of products to be packaged. The invention has been developed in particular with a view to its application to automatic machines for packaging rolls of paper, such as rolls of toilet paper or rolls of kitchen wipes, which are arranged for the formation of packs consisting of two layers of products. The Italian patent No. 1 225 033 describes a piece of equipment designed to form two layers set on top of one another of cylindrical products, such as rolls of paper. The known equipment described in the aforesaid Italian patent application comprises a stationary feed surface for feeding the products, which is associated to a first device for advance of the products. Set downstream of the product-feed surface is an oscillating surface articulated about an axis transverse to the direction of advance of the products. The intake end of the oscillating surface receives the products from the output end of the stationary feed surface, whilst the output end of the oscillating surface moves cyclically between two operating positions. Provided downstream of the oscillating surface are two preparation surfaces set one on top of the other, which receive each a respective layer of products coming from the oscillating surface. The preparation surfaces are associated each to a respective product-feed device, the said devices being synchronized with one another and being set in such a way that the layers of products that advance on the preparation surfaces are perfectly set on top of one another at the output ends of the preparation surfaces.
Starting from the above example of prior art, the present invention has the purpose of providing a piece of equipment for superimposing two layers of products to be packaged that is simpler, more economical and is made up of a smaller number of components than the equipment according to the prior art described previously.